deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebecca Chang
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Benita Ha |job = Reporter of Channel 6 Action News |number = 098 |notebook = Ambitious, beautiful Asian-American news reporter determind to get her first big story. |mission = Find a hit story behind the Fortune City outbreak and get her hands on the scoop of the century. |gender = Female |age = 28 |race = Asian |}} Rebecca Chang is a survivor that is found in Fortune City. She is a beautiful Asian-American, ambitious news reporter who was in Fortune City during the time of the outbreak. Looking at the outbreak and the controversy behind it, she has made it her goal to get the biggest scoop of a lifetime in Fortune City. She is fame-hungry, but she is also extremely courageous and confident, oblivious to the danger. Story Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Rebecca can be heard over the radio while Chuck pulls into Brockett Gas Station in Still Creek, covering the events of the Las Vegas outbreak. Dead Rising 2 Rebecca is a reporter for the Channel 6 Action News who was working to find a hit story behind the Fortune City outbreak. She reported the alleged involvement of Chuck Greene in the incident at the Fortune City Hotel. She agrees to accompany him to the security room in exchange for an exclusive interview, only to find the guard dead and security tapes stolen. She was later captured and held hostage by the Terror is Reality co-hostesses, Amber and Crystal in a nightclub. When the military arrives, Rebecca goes outside to attempt to get rescue footage. Instead she witnesses the military being slaughtered by newly mutated zombies. She flees from the newly mutated zombies, follow the commander of military squad, sgt. Dwight Boykin down into the tunnels to investigate, but she was captured and held hostage by him. Then she was injured. Later on, in the security room, as Rebecca attempts to call for help from the newscast to pick up her and the survivors, she is shot in the head and killed by Raymond Sullivan, who was on the payroll of Phenotrans, the pharmaceutical company behind Zombrex. Trivia *During a cutscene in Dead Rising 2, Rebecca will film a burning van and some dead mercenaries with her camera. After that she says "Fantastic!", possibly a reference to Frank West, who also said this upon capturing a unique picture. *In this same cutscene, Chuck will ask her if she has covered wars, another reference to Frank West, who once infamously claimed: "I've covered wars, you know". *Rebecca can be seen as somewhat of a love interest for Chuck, and the two exchange flirtatious banter during their meetings. However, it is obvious that her main incentive is to report on the "scoop of the century", as she puts it. *Rebecca is somewhat of the Frank West for Dead Rising 2: they both come to the infected towns for the "Scoop of a Lifetime", both are handy with cameras, and call in their teams for rescue. Gallery Rebecca detailed.png|Bio on official website RebeccaChang 1.png|Armed with a handgun RebeccaChang_2.jpg|Interacting with Chuck RebeccaChang 3.png|Having a talk Rebecca.png|Held hostage by Amber Rebecca chang news.jpg|Broadcasting a news report Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors